goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Abominable Snowman
The Abominable Snowman is a monster from Alaska who appeared in the thirty-eighth Goosebumps book, The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena. History ''The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena'' Jordan and Nicole accompany their father to Alaska in order to get photographs of the Abominable Snowman after it was sighted there. When Jordan and Nicole fall into a cave, they find the Abominable Snowman frozen in ice. The giant ice block breaks open, exposing a very alive Abominable Snowman, a big ape like creature with long sharp claws and scary carnivorous teeth. The Abominable Snowman walks over to Nicole, grabs her by the backpack, slices open her backpack, and eats the trail mix inside. The Snowman then turns to Jordan, who quickly removes the trail mix from his own backpack and feeds it to the angry creature. This turns out to be the only food inside the emergency backpack. The creature swipes up the two children and carries them under his arm, as he climbs up the cave wall and up into the outside. Once outside, the creature hears Lars barking and drops the children on the ground, as he scampers away. The family discovers the Abominable Snowman encased in another solid block of ice as Jordan's father enters it despite Jordan's warnings. Jordan's father has a brilliant idea. He can't just take photographs of the creature, when he can just take it back to California with him. He takes the empty cooler he had been carrying around for no reason and the giant creature fits perfectly into the trunk. The father enlists the help of Lars the dog to drag the trunk out of the cave. Due to the effects of the unmelting snow after their friend Lauren was frozen by it, Jordan and Nicole had no choice but to release the Abominable Snowman from the block of ice. The creature eats the trail mix and then sees Nicole. He picks her up and hugs her, until she melts back to normal. The Abominable Snowman then escapes out of the darkroom, runs up to the snow-covered tree, and wraps himself around it, transferring all the snow to his body. Next, he rolls around on the snow-covered ground, until all the snow is gone. The creature looks up at the sun and screams. Then he runs away into the California wilderness. When their father arrives home, the children explain what happened. At first, their father is disappointed. But he tells them that he still has the pictures of the creature, which will still be worth money. When he goes to develop the photographs, there's only snow. No pictures of the Abominable Snowman survived. Other appearances * The Abominable Snowman appears in the 2015 Goosebumps film as the secondary antagonist. Despite being harmless in the book, the Snowman is clearly among the monsters that attack Madison. It is the first monster that was accidentally released by Zach Cooper and Champ. The Abominable Snowman breaks out of the house. In the ensuing chaos, the Night of the Living Dummy manuscript is accidentally unlocked as well freeing its villain Slappy. Zach, Champ and Hannah ursue the Abominable Snowman to a local ice rink where it attacks them, but Stine appears and sucks it back into the book. The Abominable Snowman is released again by Slappy amongst the other Goosebumps monsters to attack the high school students. He also joins the other monsters in pursuing Stine and the others in the abandoned Funhouse, and is sucked backed into Stine's new book at the end, alongside Will Blake. ** In the film's second draft, the Abominable Snowman was going to be a "she", and be called Abby. It was going to be referred as The Abominable Snow-Woman of Pasadena by Champ. Also, it was going to eat Slappy because it thought he was a Pez dispense, but was stopped by Stine before it did that by trapping both of them in Abby's manuscript. * The Abominable Snowman is briefly mentioned in the introduction of the book Zombie Halloween. R.L. Stine warns the reader about the creature and says that the creature is called "abominable" for a reason. General Information Physical appearance The Abominable Snowman stands upright like a human and is covered in brown fur. He has black eyes and an ugly half-human, half-gorilla face.The Abominable Snowman isn't incredibly tall — about a head taller than an eleven-year-old — but still appears as a hulking monster. His body is thick and powerful, with gigantic feet and fur-covered hands as big as baseball gloves. Gallery Abominable Snowman of Pasadena.gif print_snowman1.gif print_snowman2.gif Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 9.44.06 PM.png 61Lx4T4TdJL.jpg Goosebumps (film) - Snowman emerging.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.01.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.07.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.11.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.38.16 pm.png File:IMG 7309.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.02.51 pm.png IMG 7326.jpg 11891176 992854954078576 758962662731379251 n.jpg Snowman .jpeg|Abominable Snowman concept art Ink_Snowman.jpeg|Abominable Snowman ( coming out from its book ) concept art snowman.jpg|Get back in the book, Snowman! (concept art) indexsnowman2.jpeg indexsnowman3.jpeg Abominable Snowman - film appearance 001.jpeg indexsnowman6.jpeg Abominable Snowman billboard.jpeg imagessnowman9.jpeg imagessnowman10.jpeg imagessnowman11.jpeg indexsnowman14.jpeg Abominable Snowman billboard.jpeg Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Original series (characters)